


She Finally Said Yes

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what happens but I know wont't when they came back after 4x09. We all know the pain is about to come I just hope they don't go down the to keep her safe I can't be with her road. I mean really that was basically all of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Finally Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**She Finally Said Yes**

 

Oliver opened his eyes to the blackness around him; he squinted as his brows furrowed in pain. Without a second thought he brought his fingers upwards towards the source of this new found injury but still he was distracted because something felt wrong. Oliver’s brow furrowed even further as he felt something cold and wet sloshing and lapping at his tapered pant leg. His next reaction was to seek out her comforting touch. Forgetting the wound at his forehead Oliver reached out for the woman beside him but, the space was empty…

Oliver’s voice shook with fear as he called out into the darkness that surrounded him. “Felicity?” 

His question was met with silence so he tried again but this time the panic spiked deep inside his throat. “Felicity? Felicity please answer me.” Oliver’s last plea was soft as his world began to crumble around him. “Felicity please, please answer me. I can’t do this...” He released a soft sigh before uttering “I can’t be Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow without you.” 

Oliver’s head fell forward as a few un-shed stray tears fell from his slowly closing eyes. Each breath he struggled to take was laced with the same lone words. “Felicity please.” 

Still Oliver’s head cleared as his survivors heart once again took control. By now the low light of the surrounding cab no longer blinded him from his current surroundings. Glancing from side to side was a struggle but he still managed to gauge the condition of the once land bound limo. The slight sloshing sound came from the floor of the cab, the water level was high but not yet above his knees so he knew that while he still had time that time was nearing it’s end. Attempting to move was his next dilemma since he still couldn’t make out what had his feet pinned to the ground. The obstacle felt solid but wasn’t heavy like a like a fallen beam or a piece of the car...no this was an object that he could move if he’d found just the right angle. Then it hit him as his eyes screwed shut in frustration... it was in that moment that Oliver recalled what had happened moments before the explosion. 

* * *

 

_The plan was simple and uncomplicated just like they should have been from the beginning. The party was for show as was the proposal but this...this was meant to be for them. Oliver had Alex arrange the limo but everything after had come from him. He smiled as his eyes glanced towards her direction. Thea had one hand splayed across her lower back as she dazzled the press with her short but succinct responses._

_“Yes this was all quite the surprise for my soon to be sister in law I’m quite sure.” Thea’s eyes gleamed with mischief as she glanced back towards Oliver’s face. She winked lightly before another reporter spoke up his question was unwelcome based on the scowl that soon graced his sister’s once smiling face._

_“Ms. Smoak as the current CEO of Palmer Tech which according to recent reports is still in danger of filing for bankruptcy how do you expect to balance both the weight of being the first lady of Star City and the owner of a fledgling company? How do you expect to save countless jobs while you stand at Mr. Queens side? How do you expect to be enough to fulfill each role adequately?_

_The reporter who’d just asked perhaps the last question of his once promising career was of medium height and build with sandy brown hair and green colored eyes. His smile was arrogant and smug as he pushed the black recorder towards Felicity’s mouth. Oliver could see from his position not twelve inches away that Thea was about to intercede but Felicity was faster. She placed the hand that now displayed what was now the last remnant of Moira Queen upon Thea’s opposing arm. Oliver stepped closer remaining behind her form as her soft emotion laden voice once more became active._

_“Mr....” Oliver saw her head tilt slightly as her brow he imagined began to furrow as she vocalized her next question. “I’m sorry I don’t recall hearing your name.” Oliver smiled as Thea took a slight step back._

_The reporter stepped forward as did Oliver but Felicity remained still her body was rigid with confidence and grace. With the recorder still moving towards her face the man once more spoke. “I’m sorry I thought I’d given it.”_

_Felicity shook her head before Oliver heard a small “No otherwise I would have recalled it.”_

_His smirk died on his face as she straightened her arm outwards her grip Oliver knew would be firm but also demanding. “Again if you had I’d recall. My name is Felicity Smoak CEO of Palmer Tech and the fiancé of Oliver Queen and you?”_

_He sputtered and gaped before answering. “Tyler...Tyler Rhodes.” He stuck out his own hand as she squeezed down on their now joined fingers._

_“Good to meet you Mr. Rhodes and to answer your question if I had any doubt in my abilities I wouldn’t have said yes.”_

_Oliver smiled and moved in closer until his own hand was upon her bared shoulder. The reporters eyes shifted from Felicity’s to his own for a few brief moments as he carefully gauged his next view words. “I ummm...I certainly meant no disrespect Ms. Smoak I was simply...”_

_“Attempting to rattle my fiancé yes we both gathered that. However if you all don’t mind I’ll be stealing her away as we both have quite a bit to be grateful for this evening. Wouldn’t you agree Felicity?” Oliver’s interruption gave them both the prefect chance of escape._

_With a soft smile Felicity glanced over her shoulder and up until their eyes locked. Without looking away she replied. “Mr. Rhodes I have to go.” She smiled as Thea stepped forward the camera’s continued to rapidly click away as Oliver led her out to the back of the building and towards his perfectly planned surprise._

_“Oliver come on it’s freezing and I’ve truly had enough surprises for one day.” Oliver smirked as he continued to rub his hands up and down her coat covered arms._

_“Felicity just a few more steps and I promise you’ll once again be warm.” He felt her shrug before she whistled out a low...”Fine but Oliver I wasn’t kidding lately you’ve just been one jaw dropping revelation after the next. I simply want to go home, curl up on the couch with my head in your lap as you draw lazy patterns into my upper arm.”_

_Oliver stifled a small laugh as he placed a kiss to her cheek. “Felicity?”_

_He felt her lips as they turned upwards against his skin. “Yes Oliver?”_

_With a low sigh he replied...”Open your eyes.”_

_He felt her take a step back so he wrapped her in his arms while he rested his chin upon her head. “So what do you think?”_

_Oliver knew the real reaction was yet to come but still he was enjoying her moment of utter and absolute shock. Her body heaved with unexpressed words so he pressed on. “Felicity this is generally when you speak.”_

_That was rewarded with a small giggle and an elbow to his side. Her voice was soft as she finally gave her reply. “Oliver it’s a limo that I most likely paid for so would you like to tell me what’s so surprising about all this?”_

_“Felicity do you trust me?” He felt her lean back before giving him a small but sure...”With my life why?”_

_Oliver’s smile grew as he pushed their joined forms to the car door. Removing one hand from her heat starved body he managed to open the slightly sticking door. The sounds from within drew her forward and down until she’d all but vanished from sight. She was out of his arms for a mere second when he glanced around the snow covered rooftops of the city he’d once more called home. He felt a odd sense of calm beginning to sweep through his often tension filled body and wondered if this was what it was supposed to be like. Oliver wondered if this is what if felt like when your life was actually staring to come together. With a soft smile he shook his head and ducked down until he too was in the confines of the candlelit car._

_The limo was simple he’d found one that his still very sparse funds could afford but everything else well that had taken a great deal of time._

_After the fiasco in Central City and the revelation that had been brought upon them Oliver felt that perhaps it might be the right time to risk asking her that all too important question. He’d hidden the ring in the lair after she’d almost found it by accident in what was still the worst hiding spot in history. That small circular symbol was with him for weeks...on every single mission it was there hidden by his side. The edges poked and dug at his skin and muscles each time he made a sharp or unadvised move. The ring served as a constant reminder that he had what he truly wanted but he still was holding back. After the whole Ray issue has passed he’d thought that maybe they might once again be on the same page but then Barry happened._

_With one small sentence Barry Allen had thrown his entire world upside down._

_“I believe you’re someone’s father...”_

_That phrase had haunted him for endless hours as he tossed in turned in their shared bed. Eventually his movements had disturbed her otherwise peaceful slumber and, eventually he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Her response was a bit muted if he was being honest but still the look in her eyes when she realized that he had a child was enough to stop his heart dead within his chest. Oliver spent the next two nights alone while Felicity dealt with the news. She’d done what she’d done with Ray she’d buried herself in a mountain of work until he’d finally had enough and went to confront her._

_The talk had been short since she was already feeling guilty for her reaction. That night was perhaps the best but also the worst night of his adult life. They’d talked for hours about everything and anything until they’d each fallen asleep in each other’s arms. She’d told him that she was sorry while he told her he understood. She said she was scared while he admitted he was too. Each of them gave the other the space to be open and honest while remaining in constant contact with the other. It was the next morning when they woke up huddled together on the cramped small couch in the bright light of his former office that he knew...Oliver knew in that moment as he stared down upon her silent form that she was the one._

_Three hours later he’d come up with the perfect plan to make Felicity his wife, and now that plan was finally in action._

_Felicity was on her knees in the center of the car the area around her was lit by the hundreds of candles that Thea herself had placed inside. He sat on the seat just behind her as he took in her every small reaction. She’d said yes as he knelt before her, her hands were frozen in his own as he looked up into her surprised eyes. He’d spoken and she’d winced but her recovery was quick as she uttered out a small yes. Then in a photo perfect moment she knelt down in front of him as she placed a small kiss to his smiling lips. Oliver knew she’d wanted more but he also knew that the more was still yet to come._

_Wanting to know how she felt Oliver knelt down behind her crouched form as the car slowly lurched forward. He placed a gentle hand on her back before gripping her other arm and pulling backwards until she was flush with his chest. With a low but steady voice he said... “Felicity talk to me...tell me what you’re thinking.”_

_She shifted in his arms as she continued to finger the melted wax of the candles before her._

_“You did all this for me?” Felicity’s voice was soft but filled with awe as Oliver’s face broke into an all out grin. After placing a swift kiss to her skin Oliver replied. “When will you realize I’ll do anything for you?”_

_Smirking slightly she replied...”Oliver how much did you have to promise Thea before she would literally spell out Felicity will you marry in candles?” Laughing he said... “Let’s just say my sister and I still have some bargaining to do in the very near future.” He adjusted them once more so his back was now firmly pressed to the edge of the back seat. “Felicity were you serious when you said yes in front of all those reporters tonight?”_

_Oliver was about to ask again since she’d remained still as a board within his arms when the ease of the vehicles motions became violent and jarring. Oliver shouted forward to the driver...”Hey is everything all right up there?”_

_Still they continued to move rapidly through the star lit city and with each building that passed Oliver began to feel more uneasy. They were moving too fast and the driver was still not responding so in an attempt to slow the rate of travel he pushed Felicity forward and up until she was on the backseat with a seat belt within her reach. He glanced back to make sure she was safe before he attempted to move forward his attempts were ten seconds too late..._

_Moments later he felt the car heave as they plummeted off the pier and down into the water’s dark and murky depths._

* * *

 

With a renewed strength he tugged once more at his tired weak limps his body was battered and bruised from the sudden fall and subsequent explosion. Oliver would check himself for injuries later but right now all that mattered was Felicity was unconscious beneath the water that was beginning to now rapidly fill the interior of the dented cab. As the levels continued to rise Oliver glanced upwards noting the small crack that ran down the middle of the sunroof’s heavy plated glass. 

He ran the numbers in his head and realized that they’d soon be completely underwater...but if he didn’t get himself free Felicity would be dead long before then. With one last shout and a rush of rage he managed to pull away from the twisted metal that had trapped his upper body until he could feel the blood beginning to slowly trickle down his lower left arm. He didn’t know if the gash was light or deep and frankly right now he didn’t care if he didn’t move soon Felicity would be gone. Ignoring the pain that now surged through his upper body he managed to maneuver his legs further down beneath her form until he felt the muscles pulling and straining as he began to lift her limp water logged body upwards. His breaths were weak and staggered as he used the warped interior of the car to brace himself with. 

After what seemed like long arduous minutes Oliver had managed to push her body to the surface of the cresting waterline. His hands gripped at the twisted, sharp and, angled edges of the distorted car frame; the blood now was beginning to color the once blackened murky depths. Still he pressed on until he managed to feel his legs pulling her body until she was close enough to reach with his marred damaged flesh. 

He pulled her towards his body; his gnarled strangled screams filled the vacuum of the air that they still had left. Felicity’s skin was blue her lips almost purple as he managed to balance her body atop his shaking, wounded knees. His chest tightened as his muscles clenched in pain, each movement made his own situation worse. Still he leaned forward with his hands placed alongside Felicity’s, his lips quivered in fear as he lowered them down to hers...

Thump...thump...thump...

Oliver’s blood began to pound away in his ears as he continued to breathe roughly into Felicity’s lungs. He’d attempted compression's but with the water level rising he was quickly running out of viable options. So Oliver just kept breathing air into her limp water logged lungs as he silently begged to God for one last miracle. 

Breathe, pause...breathe, pause...and so forth...

Minute after minute passed as the water level rose...Oliver was running out of time and Felicity was too. 

Again and again he tried until finally as the water level rose to touch his shoulders he gave in. Oliver’s tears now fell freely from his eyes as he braced Felicity’s face once more between his palms. His voice cracked with raw undiluted emotion as he pressed one final kiss to her lips. “I can’t do this without you damnit...” His voice cracked before he added in his final words. “I won’t...” Mirroring the words that she’d once said to him he raised his fist whispering a slight I’m sorry before he lowered the injured limb down upon the center of her chest...

Oliver waited as the water level grew higher, the adrenaline from before had now faded so the cold of the water had begun to sink in. His limbs felt tired and cold as his wounds began to freeze over, the once warm free flowing blood now stuck to him like a second skin. Yet she still refused to breathe...she remained cold in his arms as the time continued to tick away. Again he hit her squarely in the chest but this time as his fist was about to slam down upon her sternum she gasped...Felicity inhaled deeply as Oliver manged to crush her form into his chest. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” He whispered into her soaking wet skin as she continued to struggle for air. 

Felicity coughed and sputtered; her lips quivered as she struggled to speak.  “Ollliveerrrr....sooooo...coolldddd...” Oliver glanced down; her skin was still pale and blue and they were still trapped at the bottom of the bay in a vehicle that was almost completely submerged. Oliver cradled her carefully against his chest as he said... “Felicity what’s your last memory?” Gauging her sense of reality might be easier than attempting to explain what he believed had just happened. 

Her teeth clicked and clacked as the water lapped at their throats...time was waning fast and she wasn’t yet strong enough to go 

“You...yelling...car...faster...then black...Oliver we’re in real danger aren’t we?” Her stuttering had stopped as her mind began to clear. 

“Oliver my head...my legs...Oliver I think I might have broken something.” She curled in closer as she yelped slightly in pain. Oliver’s heart fell down to his stomach as he glanced down...she was right she had broken something her left leg was bent at an awkward angle, the white of her bone was peaking out through the blood encrusted skin. Once her limbs were no longer frozen she’d be in agony but for now the ice cold temperatures had created a temporary reprieve. 

“Felicity we’re almost out of air... I’m so sorry, but Felicity I’m about to put you in even more pain then you’re in right now.” She nodded understanding what he was about to do. “Are you strong enough to break the glass?” Her voice was weak as she let the question they’d both been pondering linger in the soon to be depleted air. Oliver shook his head his lips still were pressed tightly to her damp skin as he uttered a low... “I have to be. Felicity do you trust me?”

Felicity replied almost instantly...”Oliver get us the hell out of here. I would but I’m guessing my left leg is broken.” He smiled before he said... “I love you.” She smiled back each of them taking the moment to memorize the other’s face before she leaned forward to press her lips against his own. “I love you...” Those were the last words he heard before everything suddenly went black...

* * *

 

2 days later...

Oliver hadn’t managed to break the glass before the water submerged them in the vehicle. He hadn’t managed to move much past the dented floor as Felicity clung to his body tightly. No Oliver hadn’t manged to do anything but Felicity had. 

He woke up in a bright neon lit room as various people milled about the area. He glanced to his right side and noticed John, his back was turned as he faced outwards looking upon the dim glow of the city as the sun crested over the new fallen snow. His ear was pressed to his phone and the tone he used was somber. “No Lyla it’s bad...Oliver’s got a few cuts and bruises but the doctors weren’t concerned it’s Felicity that they’re worried about...” 

Felicity...all roads led back to her. Oliver attempted to speak but he couldn't’ find the words so he remained still as his brother continued on. 

“No Felicity’s been worried about an attack from Darkh for weeks so she and Curtis built this small almost untraceable bug that if placed on the subjects skin would begin to act as vital’s recorder....No she must have placed it on him before the gala... I don’t know but his heart rate was all over the place... Lyla I can’t....he’s not even awake yet I can’t tell him until he’s strong enough to handle the news.... Lyla we’re all in pain but she’s strong and so is he... No the moment they hit the water some alarm went off in the lair... I assume it was Thea actually but if we’d been even a few moments later they’d both be dead...I know I will...kiss Sara for me....Love you...” 

As John’s conversation drew to a close Oliver tried to speak once more. “Jo-hn...John?” 

Diggle turned his face softening as he came over to the Oliver’s bedside. Oliver looked down and noted he wasn’t in a hospital gown... in fact he wasn’t even in his suit. He looked up in confusion as the older, wiser man came to stand in front of him. Diggle’s mouth formed into a small but still sad smile as he replied... “You don't’ remember do you?” 

Oliver shook his head before answering... “No why what am I forgetting?” 

Diggle placed a comforting hand atop his leather clad shoulder and pointed a lone digit towards the other lone figure in the room. 

Felicity... she was attached to various machines and IV’s as she laid there lit by the white lights of the bulbs above. Sensing his friends growing confusion he once again spoke. “When we managed to pull you both from the car the doctors guessed that you’d both been without air for at least three minutes. You came around quickly but Felicity’s lungs had filled with water...she’s on a respirator until she once again can breathe on her own.” 

Oliver still not understanding spoke his frustration was evident in his voice. “John why does it sound like you’ve said this before?” 

He sighed before saying... “You’ve had some memory loss, once you fall asleep even for a few hours you wake up and everything before the crash is a giant blank. The doctor’s say it will clear up once the swelling around you hypothalamus dies down. They want you hospitalized but you made a compromise. You’d stay put but only if Felicity was in your line of sight. They agreed but rather reluctantly. 

Oliver rubbed his hand over his face before attempting to sit up. “It’s been two days right?” 

Diggle nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest.  “Yes.” 

Oliver sighed before he asked his next somber question... “John how is she really?” His voice had reflected what his face had yet to convey. 

Diggle moved as Oliver stood and walked to where he’d been for almost two days. Oliver noted that one side of the small bed was rumbled and mussed like someone had been occupying the other side. 

“Normally you fall asleep next to her but last night she went into cardiac arrest so they made you sleep over here.” Oliver’s face fell as his finger tips graced over the closed lids of her eyes. 

“I can’t lose her John... I won’t.” 

Oliver lowered himself down to “his” side of the small bed. Her broken leg was surrounded by a thick cast but the rest of her looked surprisingly unharmed. His eyes continued their silent appraisal as he shifted down until his body was once more aligned her’s. Propping himself up he glanced back over at Diggle as his free hand came down to cover her own clasped ones. He noted that something rather important was missing from her left hand...before he could speak Diggle answered for him. 

“Right pocket man...you removed it before they took her into surgery.” Oliver nodded before he lowered his head down to their shared pillow his fingers now were curled within her hair. 

He head John’s retreating footsteps against the hard, cold floors, he said nothing as he retreated from the couple’s room. Oliver stayed there glued to her side as the machines beeped steadily away. 

Beep...Beep...Beep....

He listened for hours as the tone and beat never once changed. Her condition must have improved since she only now had a nasal canula instead of a full mask. He could still recall how purple and blue her lips had been as the water continued to flood in around them. Her skin now looked brighter, her lips were pale but pink but her body was still weak. Felicity was slipping away from him and Oliver felt himself slipping right along with her. 

Removing his hand from atop her own he reached down into his pocket the ring just as Diggle had said was right there. He rubbed his thumb over the edges of the large perfectly shaped diamond. Those edges had once been a sharp reminder of the future he was still avoiding. Now they were the reminder of the time he’d wasted, now the ring was the symbol of what he’d nearly lost. With a growing sadness in his heart Oliver pulled the ring out and whispered the words he’d been planning to say into her hair as he gently slipped the last symbol of his family on to her cold slim finger. 

“You probably don’t remember this but you were the first person that made me smile. Hell you were the only one who I felt safe with.” Oliver paused as his fingers drifted up to trace the lines of her lips. “That red pen made me see you...but your eyes made me want to. I know I wasted countless hours, days, months, and hell even years as I struggled to find my place but still I’m asking...” His voice broke, his lips now graced lightly over her cooled skin as he placed a ghost of a kiss to her temple. “Felicity you’ve changed everything for me, you woke me up and made me human again. I wouldn’t be who I am without you and I never want to be the person I was before you again...” His voice was down to a whisper as his fingers tangled in her hair. “Will you marry me Felicity?” 

The question he knew would hang in the air unanswered but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he’d gotten the chance to say the words before her heart finally decided to give out. His silent cries became louder and more strangled as he carefully wound himself around her frail body. 

Oliver was so overcome by his grief that he hadn’t heard the once small steady beeps change becoming faster and more frequent. He hadn’t noticed her chest rising and falling more frequently as as her fingers coiled tightly down upon the newly placed ring. 

No Oliver hadn’t noticed when Felicity finally decided to wake up...her voice was dry and cracked as she uttered out one small solitary word. “Yes...”

Oliver’s body froze as his heart began to beat widely within his chest. He glanced down to see her eyes slowly begin to flutter open...

“Felicity?” Oliver waited with bated breath as she swallowed hard and spoke once more. 

“Yes...Oliver yes..” Felicity’s voice croaked as she reached her hands up to trace along the lines of his face. “Oliver?” 

He replied before his name had fully left her lips.. “Yes Felicity...” He exhaled with relief as he lowered his lips down to her own. She smiled as he begun to place small kisses over her cheeks, across her lips and even her nose. She smiled as he pulled away his bright eyes beamed down at her as he waited for her next reply. 

“Next time you propose do you think you could just do it at home?” She smiled as Oliver leaned down once more pressing his lips to her own before he gave his final reply. 

“Baby there won’t be a next time.” She smiled and replied... “And why not?” 

He kissed her lightly before saying...”Because you already said yes.” 

The doctors would have to be called and the next few months would be long but right now all that mattered was that she was alive...

And that she’d finally said yes...

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr @laurabelle2930


End file.
